The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis Norl., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE18318’. ‘KLEOE18318’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in August to September 2012 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Osteospermum variety ‘OE-2011-0679’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male Osteospermum variety ‘OE-2009-0816’, also known as ‘KLEOE11187’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,034).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEOE18318’ was selected from the group of plants in May 2012 in Stuttgart. In June 2012 in Stuttgart, ‘KLEOE18318’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative terminal cuttings. ‘KLEOE18318’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative terminal cuttings.